


Lucky (and How America Refuses To Pet Him)

by badgerterritory



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America doesn't like dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky (and How America Refuses To Pet Him)

America said a long sentence in Spanish. Kate asked, “Does that mean you approve?”

"You have a dog," America said, frowning at Lucky, who was currently staring at her. "When the hell did you get a dog?"

"He was Clint’s dog," Kate said. "It seemed irresponsible to leave Lucky with him."

"I hate dogs," America grumbled. Lucky growled and barked, making America jump. "Shut up!"

Kate laughed. “Why don’t you like dogs? You’re, like, indestructible, so it’s not like he could hurt you. Lucky’s harmless. Look. Come here, boy.” Lucky happily climbed up and put his head in Kate’s lap, and she scratched the top of his head. “See? What a sweetheart. Now you try.”

"No," America said, and left.

Lucky barked after her, then went back to his spot, curling up.

Over the next week, Lucky and America’s relationship was marked by mutual antagonism. He barked at her whenever she appeared, and America refused to hang out with Kate if the dog was around.

Until one day Kate came home to see America kneeling in front of Lucky, cautiously rubbing his ear. “I really like Kate,” she said quietly. “So what do you think about burying the hatchet, huh, Lucky? Kind of stupid to be fighting with a dog, anyways.”

Lucky licked her face. America chuckled and scratched his ear once more before getting up. Kate walked in and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek. The one that wasn’t just licked by a dog. “Glad to see you’re getting along with Lucky,” she said, smiling. America just rolled her eyes.


End file.
